Untitled
by CookEatShare
Summary: I don't want them to look at me, or I'll blush. Don't look straight at my face. Or I'm going to fall in love


**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, NationXHuman, pengulangan deskripsi, sejarah yang melenceng, dll**

**Summary : I don't want them to look at me, or I'll blush. Don't look straight at my face. Or I'm going to fall in love**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Untitled**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Hetalia : Axis Powers (c) Hidekazu Himaruya**

.

* * *

><p>"<em>With the vito, vito, vito.<em>"

"_With the vito, vito, it goes._"

Kemerdekaan.

Satu kata yang dapat mengubah pandangan hidup manusia. Karena, semua manusia berhak akan kemerdekaan. Bebas tanpa terbelenggu oleh tali-tali pengekang kehidupan. Bebas untuk mengatur sendiri kehidupannya, tanpa adanya campur tangan orang lain. Berdiri sendiri, dan menatap dunia dengan hati nurani. Karena kebebasan dan kemerdekaan adalah hak dari tiap individu yang disebut manusia.

Walaupun itu artinya hanya satu. Perang.

"Napoleon harus membayarnya," dia mendesis pelan.

Di kota kecil bernama Zaragosa, pertempuran itu terjadi. Salah satu dari kota terakhir di Spanyol bagian utara, yang belum jatuh ke tentara Napoleon. Dan, _nation_ brunet itu harus mempertahankannya. Demi nama besarnya di masa lampau. Dan demi harga dirinya.

Andai saja _nation_ brunet itu tahu, apa yang akan terjadi di sana. Andai saja dia tahu, apa yang terjadi dengan prajurit kebanggaannya. Dan andai saja dia tahu, siapa yang akan ditemuinya di medan perang. Sebuah kota kecil bernama Zaragosa menjadi saksi pertempuran yang tak rasional itu. Menjadi saksi pertemuan tak terduga antara sang _nation_ emerald, dengan gadis yang akan mengubah pandangan hidupnya, seorang gadis yang pada akhirnya akan membukakan matanya...

* * *

><p>Perempuan pirang itu menggenggam erat keranjang yang dibawanya sedari tadi. Rambut panjangnya diikat di belakang kepala, membuat rambut pirang itu jatuh dan menempel pada punggung kecilnya. Matanya memandang isi dari keranjang yang dibawanya. Apel. Sekeranjang apel. Untuk para prajurit yang telah berjuang keras. Senyum mungil terlukis jelas di bibir merahnya, menyanyikan sebuah lagu dari kampung halaman, sambil terus berjalan lurus ke depan.<p>

Dia mengambil sebuah apel dari keranjang. Menggigitnya dan meninggalkan sebuah lubang bekas gigitan di atasnya. Mengunyah pelan, sambil merasakan manis yang memenuhi mulut. Kupu-kupu mengepak indah di atas bunga liar di sepanjang jalan, seakan tidak terjadi apapun di kota seberang sana. Gadis itu berhenti sebentar, mengusap keringat yang membasahi dahi, kemudian menoleh ke arah matahari yang telah sampai di atas kepala. Matahari itu bersinar terang, mata itu menyipit silau, ada sesuatu yang janggal. Sangat janggal.

"E-eh..."

Sepi. Ini terlalu sepi untuk ukuran daerah yang di mana sedang terjadi konflik. Aneh. Seharusnya tidak sesepi ini. Jangan katakan–gadis itu merundukkan kepalanya, menutup mata, dan menggeleng cepat. Berusaha menyingkirkan semua firasat buruknya. Tidak mungkin. Karena hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Tidak mungkin mereka–para tentara–menghianati negara mereka sendiri. Dia tertawa kecil, merasa bahwa firasatnya tadi hanyalah gurauan yang lucu. Mengibaskan tangannya, dan kembali berjalan.

Melangkah santai bersamaan dengan gumaman yang keluar dari mulut kecilnya. "_With the vito, vito, vito,_" bersenandung pelan, menenangkan hati. "_With the vito, vito, it goes,_" menyanyikan lagu tradisional sambil terus tersenyum. "_I don't want them to look at me let I blush,_" bahkan rumput-rumput pun seakan mendengar nyanyian merdu gadis itu, mereka bergoyang diantara angin yang bertiup lembut. "_I don't want them to look at me let I blush._"

_**Krak...**_

Suara apa itu?

Oh, ranting.

Patah.

Kaki itu menginjak sebuah ranting kering, membuatnya patah menjadi dua. Mata itu membelalak lebar. Bukan karena kaget dengan ranting tadi, melainkan karena pemandangan yang sekarang terhampar di depannya. Sebuah kota yang sepi, seakan kota itu menahan nafasnya sendiri. Dingin, hawanya menusuk kulit. Sinar matahari tak mampu memberikan kehangatan di dalamnya. Sebuah kota yang mirip sekali dengan daerah tak berpenghuni terhampar di depannya.

"Tidak mungkin..." sebuah gumaman lemah keluar dari mulut yang tadinya dipakai untuk menyanyi. Tangannya mengerat pada pegangan keranjang. Cairan bening turun dari pipi putihnya. Membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya pasti ingin memeluknya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya lemah, berharap kalau pemandangan ini hanyalah sebuah imajinasi. Tetapi tidak. Ini adalah kenyataan. "Tidak mungkin..." lirihnya pelan.

Dan dengan satu gerakan cepat, gadis itu berlari masuk ke dalam kota mati itu. Berlari cepat dengan berlinangkan air mata, dan masih menggenggam erat keranjang apelnya.

* * *

><p>"Jangan!" Teriakan serak itu terdengar keluar dari mulutnya. Mata emerald yang biasanya ceria itu kini terlihat tidak memiliki semangat hidup lagi. Lengannya dipenuhi substansi pekat yang menguarkan bau karat familiar. Darah. Sekelilingnya memfokuskan pandangannya kepada emerald yang berteriak tadi. "Kau akan mengambilnya?" Mulut itu kembali berbicara. Kali ini dengan suara serak yang cenderung lebih pelan. Ada suatu perasaan duka yang tersirat dalam emerald itu. "Kau akan mengambilnya?" Perasaan yang dirasakan oleh sang pemiliknya. Rambut ikal coklatnya berantakan. Pandangan matanya terlihat letih. "Kau akan mengambilnya?" Lagi. Pertanyaan yang sama keluar.<p>

"Oh, _mon ami_, serahkan saja. Dan buat ini menjadi mudah," suara yang terdengar dari wajah yang familiar. Dengan rambut pirang sutra yang tergerai sampai pundak. Dan dengan mata biru yang sedalam lautan. Menyeringai. "Aku tidak ingin membuat ini menjadi sulit. Bagaimanapun juga kau adalah sahabatku."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan itu!" Ah, suara itu. Suara yang mengirimkan jarum-jarum transparan ke tulang belakang. Yang menegakkan bulu roma. Bukan suara yang biasanya. Suara yang terdengar lebih dalam dan lebih menyakitkan. Ucapan yang bergerak seperti pisau tajam yang siap memotong apa saja, termasuk leher-leher yang berdiri di depannya. Terdengar seperti racun yang mengalir di udara. Suara seorang Conquistador. Suara yang terdengar tegas, tetapi sekarang terlihat dari tubuh yang rapuh itu. "Kau kira ini yang dilakukan seorang teman?"

"_Mon ami_, kita tidak bisa membantah perintah bos kita," pirang itu berbicara, terdengar suatu penyesalan dari nada suaranya. "Kau tahu itu tepatnya."

"Hentikan, Francis!" Berteriak lantang. Memaki keras dalam bahasa ibu. "Kubunuh kau!" Mengepalkan tangannya, kemudian berjalan ke depan dengan membawa kapak kesayangannya.

"Lihatlah sekelilingmu. Kau sendirian. Dan aku bersama sepasukan prajurit," Francis mengeja ucapannya perlahan. Memastikan emerald di depannya mengerti apa yang dimaksudkannya. "Kau tidak akan bisa, Antonio. Serahkan saja, dan segera kita akhiri ini."

Antonio berhenti. Mematung. Emerald itu memandang ke arah belakang punggungnya melalui sudut matanya. Dan memang benar apa yang dia katakan. Sepi. Dia sendirian di dalam kota ini. Tanpa seorangpun yang menemani.

Kemana perginya semua prajuritnya?

Kata-kata itu terus saja terngiang di dalam kepala. Bahkan, pada saat senjata kesayangannya itu terjatuh karena tangan yang gemetar, dan pada saat kaki itu mulai melangkah mundur... satu langkah... dua langkah... tiga langkah... dan punggung itu berbalik. Berlari kencang meninggalkan medan perang. Pada saat itu, hanya ada satu perasaan dalam dadanya. Perasaan terkhianati. Dikhianati oleh prajuritnya sendiri. Rakyatnya sendiri.

Alis pirang itu terangkat sebelah. Memandang punggung yang semakin jauh di mata itu. Menghela nafas berat. Menoleh kebelakang. Menunjuk salah satu orang di belakangnya. "Temukan dia, _mon ami_. Dan pastikan dia menyetujuinya."

"_Oui!_"

* * *

><p>"Halo!" Gadis itu berlari kencang melewati gang sempit di kota. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Dan keringat bercucuran membasahi kerah bajunya. Matanya melirik sana-sini, hanya untuk mencari tanda-tanda sebuah kehidupan di dalam kota kosong ini. "Ada orang?" Suara itu terdengar lembut, tetapi tegas.<p>

"Siapapun, kumohon!" Ada sebuah getaran di dalamnya. Ya, bagaimanapun juga dia adalah seorang perempuan. Dia pasti merasa ketakutan. Ini seperti berjalan di dalam sebuah dunia kematian, kemanapun pergi hanya ada satu kata yang menanti, kehampaan.

"Jawab aku!" Berteriak lebih lantang. "Halo!"

Langkah kaki itu berhenti di balik sebuah gedung besar. Menyisakan gaung dari derap langkahnya tadi. Gadis itu menunduk, bahunya bergetar. Dan butiran-butiran bening jatuh menimpa apel yang dibawanya. Air asin itu jatuh merambat di pipinya. Gravitasi yang membuatnya jatuh. Ah, andai saja gravitasi itu tak ada, mungkin air matanya tidak akan jatuh seperti ini. Mungkin air mata itu hanya akan tertahan di pelupuk matanya.

"_A Malaguean lady went to Sevilla to see the bulls,_"

kenapa dia menyanyi? Mungkinkah untuk menenangkan diri?

"_And in the middle of the way, the Moors captured her_–"

_**Srek...**_

Suara itu berhenti. Mata yang basah itu terbelalak. Dihapusnya air mata dengan lengannya, kemudian menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tidak salah lagi, dia mendengar sesuatu. Dari belakang punggungnya. Menengok kebelakang untuk melihat sesosok pria yang berdiri tegak, dengan sebuah seringai menghiasi wajahnya.

"Penduduk sipil, _oui_?" Pria itu berjalan mendekat. Membalikkan punggung itu agar menghadapnya, kemudian mengangkat dagunya untuk melihat wajah perempuan itu. "Kukira mereka semua sudah mengungsikan semua penduduk sipil," menggerutu, kemudian mendorong gadis itu membentur tembok di belakangnya. Membuat keranjang itu terjatuh dan buah itu menggelinding di tanah.

"Menarik. Beruntung sekali hari ini. Dari pada harus mencari orang menyusahkan itu," berjalan mendekat, kemudian mengelus sebelah pipinya. "Bukankah lebih menyenangkan untuk bermain bersamamu, _cheri_?"

Untuk membuktikan apa yang pria itu sebut dengan 'bermain', dia meletakkan sebelah tangannya di mulutnya, sebelah satunya lagi di taruhnya di pinggangnya. Mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga itu, dan menghembuskan nafas di sana, membuat darah berdesir cepat. Gadis itu tidak berpikir panjang lebar. Melakukan apa yang biasanya akan dilakukan oleh orang lain. Menggigit tangan pria itu; membuatnya berjengit dan meringis kesakitan.

"K-kau! Tidak sadar dimana posisimu?" Tangan itu berpindah dari mulut menuju leher jenjangnya. Mencengkramnya erat, membuat udara di dalam tenggorokan keluar.

Pandangannya mengabur bersamaan dengan munculnya bintik hitam di dalamnya. Pertama hanya satu di tengah, tetapi perlahan membanyak dan hampir mencapai seluruh bagian penglihatannya. Yang bisa dilihatnya hanyalah bayangan kabur pria di depannya yang mengangkat sebelah tangan, seperti hendak melayangkan pukulan. Menunggu... menunggu... tetapi pukulan itu tidak datang. Dia hampir pingsan; sampai dia dapat merasakan udara kembali masuk ke dalam paru-parunya. Cengkraman di lehernya itu melonggar.

"Singkirkan. Tangan. Kotor. Itu. Darinya," suara itu terdengar dingin sekali. Membelah suasana menjadi semakin menyeramkan. Pandangan gadis itu kabur, tetapi setidaknya dia masih bisa membuka matanya. Melihat penyelamatnya. Yang dilihatnya adalah mata emerald yang memandang tajam, dengan menggenggam pergelangan tangan yang terangkat itu. Dan, oh! Dia tersenyum–tidak, mungkin lebih tepat jika disebut sedang menyeringai. "Atau mau kupatahkan benda lunak yang kau sebut dengan 'lengan' ini?"

Satu kalimat terakhir yang didengarnya. Mungkin karena emerald itu menolak untuk berbicara lebih banyak. Ataupun mungkin karena pendengarannya sudah tak sanggup lagi. Yang diingatnya hanyalah pandangan yang makin lama semakin menggelap.

* * *

><p>Mata coklat indah itu terbuka. Nafasnya berangsur normal. Digerakkan tangannya untuk memijit dahi yang sedikit pusing, kemudian menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Melihat emerald yang tadi menyelamatkan dirinya duduk tepat di sampingnya. Dia tersenyum lemah saat emerald itu kembali terfokus kepadanya. Membuat garis tipis kemerahan di pipinya.<p>

"Terima kasih, Tuan," menyampaikan rasa terima kasih mendalam–entah apa yang akan dilakukan pria mesum tadi bila dia tidak datang.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku Antonio," menghela nafas berat. Mengedipkan mata karena menyadari sesuatu yang janggal. "Penduduk sipil?" Pertanyaan yang dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan oleh sang gadis. "–kenapa ada di sini?"

Menoleh ke kanan, mencoba mencari benda merah yang sempat terjatuh tadi. Itu dia, terjatuh tak jauh dari tempatnya terduduk. Memungutnya kemudian membersihkannya dengan lengan bajunya. Menunjukkannya kepada emerald itu. "Mengantarkan apel untuk para prajurit, Tuan," menunduk dan berusaha menghilangkan nada kekecewaan dalam suaranya. "Tetapi tidak ada seorangpun yang ada di dalam kota ini. Kecuali anda tentu saja."

"Takut. Sudah mencari kemana pun tidak juga ada orang yang muncul. Saya khawatir–khawatir bila semua orang menghianati negara mereka sendiri," jantung Antonio terasa melengos mendengar pernyataan gadis di sampingnya. Kenyataan pahit bahwa apa yang dikatakan gadis itu adalah hal yang sebenarnya terjadi. "Tuan, apakah anda–"

"Sshh~," Antonio meletakkan sebelah telunjuknya di depan mulut gadis itu. "jangan terlalu keras, nanti ada yang mendengar," dia melirik untuk memastikan tidak ada orang lain di dekat mereka. "Nona, katakan. Mengapa kau ada di sini?"

"Aku ingin mengantarkan apel," memandang apel yang tadi dipungutnya, kemudian menarik tangan Antonio, membuat yang bersangkutan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Meletakkan apel itu di tangannya. "Anda pasti orangnya bukan, Tuan?" Memberikan senyuman penuh arti kepada emerald yang terlihat bingung itu. "_Reino de Espana_? Senang bisa melayani anda, Tuan."

Pemuda latin itu kelabakan. Digaruknya kepalanya yang bahkan tidak gatal sama sekali. Mengedipkan matanya. Kemudian memandang apel yang sudah berada dalam genggamannya. Bagaimana gadis itu mengetahuinya dalam satu pandangan mata? Ini–

–aneh.

"Nona?" Antonio berusaha membuat suaranya terdengar sekasual mungkin. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Agustina de Aragon, bukanlah orang biasa, Tuan," gadis itu tertawa pelan, layaknya seorang gadis desa biasa. Kemudian kembali terdengar serius, "Tidak ada satupun prajurit di sini. Tetapi seharusnya akan ada satu orang yang tetap berada dalam medan perang," tersenyum lemah, mengadahkan wajah menatap emerald yang seakan bersinar. "Dan orang itu pasti sang _Reino de Espana _bukan?"

Antonio mengangguk. Gadis ini, Agustina, dia amat pintar. Mau tidak mau dia hampir tersenyum kala itu. Andai saja saat itu bukanlah waktu perang, dirinya pasti telah tersenyum. Saat melihat kepolosan gadis di depannya. Kemudian, dia mengangkat apel itu agar sejajar dengang mulutnya. Menggigitnya. Membuat sari manis dari apel memenuhi rongga mulut.

"Manis," memberikan sebuah pujian. Agustina mengangguk pelan. "Sebenarnya, aku lebih suka dibawakan sebuah tomat, tetapi ini boleh juga!"

"Tuan, eng... um..." Agustina menggumam pelan, mencari kalimat yang cocok untuk diucapkannya.

Antonio memutar bola matanya. "Katakan saja, tak apa."

"Laki-laki tadi itu..." Menundukkan kepala, merasa malu. "Dia sekarang dimana?"

Antonio menyeringai lebar. Sontak emerald itu berkilat tajam. Membuat hawa-hawa tidak enak di sekelilingnya. Menggerakkan sebelah tangannya, dan mengelus pipi putih itu. Menyirimkan jarum-jarum kasat mata ke tulang belakang.

"Kau tidak perlu mengetahuinya," tersenyum seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Dirasakannya tangan kecil itu gemetar ketakutan. "Aku bertaruh kau tidak ingin tahu," Melihat ke dalam mata coklat hangat itu. "Tidak usah takut, nona. Aku tidak akan menyakiti penduduk sipil."

Agustina menolehkan kepalanya, menolak untuk mesuk ke dalam emerald itu. "_With the vito, vito, vito,_" menyanyi dan membuat emerald itu membelalak kaget. "_With the vito, vito, it goes–_"

"_I don't want them to look at me let I blush,_" Antonio ikut menyanyi. Dia rindu akan saat-saat seperti ini, saat dimana dia dapat bersantai, tanpa ada suara desing peluru ataupun teriakan yang memekakan telinga. "_I don't want them to look at me let I blush._"

Ah, inilah perasaan yang dirindukannya.

"_A Malaguean lady went to Sevilla to see the bulls._"

"_And in the middle of the way the Moors captured her._"

"_Single ladies are gold._"

"_Married ladies are silver._"

"_The windows are copper._"

"_The old ones are tin._"

Ada yang terlupa. Kepingan yang berpencar yang dikumpulkan, tetapi belum sepenuhnya lengkap. Satu bait yang tak lengkap dalam lagu tersebut. Entah mengapa dia melupakannya. Nyanyian yang berasal dari dirinya sendiri.

"Ah, ada satu bait yang terlupa!" Agustina menambahkan.

"Entahlah, sudah lama semenjak terakhir kali aku menyanyi," Antonio mengangkat tangannya. "Rasanya tidak mudah tahu. Terus berperang. Melupakan kehidupan. Membuatmu menjadi getir dan tiba-tiba tanpa kau sadari menjadi sesosok monster yang ditajuti oleh orang-orang terdekatmu, lalu mereka semua akan menjauhimu."

"Oh," ucapan yang kemudian diikuti oleh keheningan.

Sementara itu suara derap langkah membahana di daratan. Membelah kesyahduan menjadi ketakutan. Menggelegak sebab hawa panas yang berasal dari matahari di atas. Dan langitpun ikut merayakannya. Terbelah menjadi dua bagian yang saling berlawanan. Di satu sisi, matahari memantulkan sinar panasnya, ditudungi oleh arak-arak yang berserakan di langit luas. Dan di sisi lain, langit kosong membentang. Menampakkan biru yang tak tertembus.

"Tu–tuan," gadis muda itu membuyarkan lamunan yang terbayang di kepala. "Mereka datang. Saya–saya harus melakukannya."

Salahkah Tuhan mengaruniani otak berdaya 10 watt milik sang Spaniard?

"Apa–?"

Bahkan sebelum dia menyelesaikan ucapannya, gadis itu berdiri tegak. Tangannya mengepal erat. Bibirnya bergerak, berkomat-kamit membacakan sebuah doa. Sepintas dia terlihat ketakutan. Tetapi, saat melihat ke dalam matanya, seolah kau terombang-ambing dalam dunia tanpa gravitasi. Karena, saat kau melihat ke dalam mata yang hangat itu, kau akan dibawa ke dalam dunia yang lain. Dunia yang membuat sebuah kepercayaan adalah hal terbaik di muka bumi ini. Membalikkan badan, dan kaki itu melangkah dengan pasti.

"Tunggu!" Antonio menarik lengan gadis itu. Menariknya hingga dia hampir terjatuh, membalikkan badannya. Kemudian memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat di dahi. "Semoga Tuhan memberkatimu."

Gadis itu diam tak berkutik. Terpana akan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Sementara Antonio mendekatkan wajahnya. Mengosongkan jarak di antara mereka. Terkejut. Dia terkejut hingga tak menyadari bahwa mulutnya terbuka. Membuat otot basah itu masuk dan menjelajahi rongga mulutnya. Ciuman yang normal untuk _Country of Passion_. Manis. Sisa-sisa sari apel itu masih terasa di lidahnya. Hingga Antonio menarik kembali wajahnya, dirinya masih diam membatu di sana.

"Semoga berhasil," emerald itu tersenyum lemah, sebelum melepaskan pandangan ke gadis itu. Melambaikan tangan.

* * *

><p>Pertempuran. Ini tak rasional. Tidak bisa dicerna oleh akal sehat. Seorang gadis sendirian, menyulut api meriam. Hanya untuk mempertahankan kota kecil ini. Tangan itu bergetar. Tetapi sinar matanya sarat akan kesungguhan. Satu. Dua. Tiga. Tembak! Satu. Dua. Tiga. Tembak! Hanya itulah yang terngiang dalam kepalanya sekarang. Tembak! Hancurkan pasukan musuh di seberang sana.<p>

"Hadapi aku!" Teriaknya.

"Oh, _mon ami_, kau mengingatkanku pada seorang gadis," rambut pirang itu berbicara, senyuman menghiasi wajahnya. Kepalanya menggeleng, membuat rambut pirang itu jatuh di atas pundak. "Putri lain yang pada akhirnya... tidak beruntung," mata biru itu sontak meredup, mengingat-ingat masa dimana persaingan sengit terjadi antara dirinya dan musuh lamanya. "Kurasa dia sangat mirip denganmu."

"Jangan bercanda!" Agustina menatap garang lautan biru di depannya. "Bukankah kau ingin mengambil kota ini?"

"Memang," menjawab dengan nada yang kasual. "Ini perintah bos ku."

"Jahat!"

"_Non, non,_ sudah lewat berapa abad terakhir kali aku melihat pahlawan wanita?" Francis diam di tempatnya berdiri. Menatap ke arah coklat yang memainkan meriam. "Oh... kenapa?" Nada suaranya terdengar sedih. Sedih. "Kau mengingatkanku pada _Jeanne._"

"_No me mires a la cara,_" Agustina berucap dalam bahasa ibu, membuat alis pirang itu terangkat sebagian.

Tetapi, emerald yang sedari tadi melihat ke arah pertempuran, emerald yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gadis pemberani yang melindungi kota dengan tangannya sendiri. Emerald itu langsung menyadari apa yang dia katakan.

"_Que me pongo colora,_" melanjutkan ucapannya, dengan tangan masih memegang meriam, kemudian menembakkannya.

"_Yo no quiero que me mires,_" menghela nafas berat. Kemudian tersenyum senang.

"_Que me vas a enamorar,_" menoleh sebentar ke arah emerald yang bahkan tak terlihat dalam pandangan mata. Tersenyum penuh arti karena senang, telah menemukan sesuatu yang terlupakan. "Itulah bait yang terlupakan! Kau dengar itu? Aku mengingatnya!" Berteriak lantang agar Antonio mendengarnya.

Antonio memandang Agustina dari tempat yang tak terjangkau. Memandangnya dengan tatapan yang bersalah. Mulutnya bergetar, dan perlahan cairan bening turun dari kelopak matanya. Membelah pipinya.

"_Don't look straight at my face let I blush,_" menahan isakannya. Menggigit bibir bawahnya. "_I don't want you to look at me,_" kemudian mengusap air bening itu dengan pundaknya. "_Or I'm going to fall in love..._"

Di kota kecil bernama Zaragoza itulah Antonio menemukan seorang wanita pemberani. Di sanalah dia menemukan arti dari sebuah kesetiaan. Dan di sanalah dia... menemukan kepingan hati yang telah lama hilang.

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

**Ini apa? Dari semua fic NationXHuman yang saya tulis, inilah yang paling sulit (menurut saya) Maaf bila banyak Typo, soalnya saya nulisnya malam-malam dan males untuk ngecek ulang saat mau publish.**

**.**

**Kita intip sejarahnya :**

**Agustina de Aragon adalah seorang pahlawan wanita Spanyol yang membela Spanyol pada masa Perang Kemerdekaan Spanyol, pertama sebagai penduduk sipil dan kemudian sebagai petugas profesional di Angkatan Darat.**

**Bagitu tangguh hingga dia dijuluki "Joan of Arc nya Spanyol".**

**Ketika perang pecah pada tahun 1808, di kota kecil Spanyol, dia mengambil sekeranjang apel untuk memberi makan para penembak. Ketika dia tiba melihat tentara Spanyol mengalami kekalahan besar dari Prancis, menyebabkan tentara Spanyol melarikan diri. Bukannya malah pergi dan melarikan diri, Agustina malah berlari menuju meriam dan mulai mempertahankan kota sendiri.**

**Setelah perjuangan berdarah, Prancis menghentikan serangan ke Zaragoza dan meninggalkan pengepungan mereka untuk beberapa minggu. Sebelum kembali berperang dan berhasil merebut kota itu.**

**.**

**Begitulah, sebenarnya masih ada lanjutannya. Pada saat Agustina dipenjara oleh tentara Prancis, tetapi saya males untuk meneruskan. Oh ya! Dan lagunya, itu adalah lagu tradisional dari Spanyol yang berjudul 'El Vito', maaf kalau misalnya lagunya agak maksa. Gak tau lagu apa lagi yang cocok.**

**Saya mau minta pendapat, apakah lebih baik melanjutkan fic ini menjadi two-shot. Atau membuat fic baru? Soalnya saya kepikiran buat fic NationXHuman dari Japan. Nanti pairingnya JapanXT**** G****. Ada yang tahu siapa?**

**.**

**Review sebagai tanda bukti cinta, flame masih diterima dalam batas kesabaran~**


End file.
